


Married Life

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Amamiya Ren, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eating out, Extremely Underage, M/M, Nipple Play, Olive Oil as Lube, Omarashi, Peeing kink, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shotacon, They Are Kids, Top Akechi Goro, no beta we die like men, there is piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: To commemorate their engagement, Goro and Ren finally connect with each other the way only married couples do. Goro can't wait to make his husband all his.[Please read the tags and warnings before reading. This is heavily underage.]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	Married Life

_“Mama! Mama!” Goro excitedly jumps into his Mama’s arms, a gigantic grin on his face he tugs Ren closer to his side. “Renren’s mum said he can come sleepover tonight!”_

_“Tonight? Didn’t you both have a sleepover just yesterday?” Goro’s mum furrows her brows as she looks at the two boys, sighing as her son just holds onto his friend’s hand tighter. Her and Ren’s mum are going to grow grey hair earlier because of these two. “Isn’t it too much if you guys sleep at each other’s house every day?”_

_“But we’re married, Mama?” Goro tilts his head, his eyes somewhat growing bigger as if to plead his case into his favour. And it was working considering how his Mama presses her lips together in frustration. “Married people need to sleep together in the same bed!”_

_“I p-promise I’ll be on my best behaviour too, Goro’s mum!” Ren quickly reassures as well, his eyes also growing bigger and it’s too much for the poor single mum to bear. Why are they so cute like this? “Please, I w-wanna sleep with m-my husband too…”_

_Goro’s mum sighs one more time, holding up a stern finger, “Okay, it’s fine but you boys better behave. I need to rest after dinner so I can go to work early in the morning. Got it?”_

* * *

Ren squirms as Goro swirls his tongue around the erect nub, his fingers deftly twisting the other in between his fingertips, “Hnn… Goro…”

The seven-year-old hums against his nipple, smiling against it as he captures it all in his mouth and sucks hard. Ever since he found out how sensitive his ‘husband’ was in his chest, completely by accident when they were in the bath together, he could not keep his hands and mouth off him. It’s alluring hearing Ren’s cute high-pitched squeals and how his chest blooms a bright red the stickier his chest gets after his work. 

“D-don’t go s-so hard- Hm!” Ren’s breath hitches when Goro’s teeth brush over his sore bud before digging into the soft flesh, his chest arching into his mouth despite his protests. Simultaneously, Goro digs his nails into his other nipple, a silent sob quivering from his lips from all the abuse on his chest. “G-goro!”

All the while, his other hand slowly drifts downwards while his ‘husband’ is distracted, slick with an oily substance as he laps at his nub. Just like they practiced so that Ren doesn’t feel too uncomfortable. His finger prods against his twitching hole, delicately contracting how much rougher Goro is on his chest as he circles them around with intent. 

The tips of his fingers are barely inside when Ren throws his head back, his voice shaking his very core as he screams, “A-ah!!”

“Renren… you need to be quieter,” Goro pops off his nipple to shush him as his finger finally pushes into Ren’s hole, his face screwing in concentration while he pokes his tongue out of reflex. He frowns when his ‘husband’ seems to be choking back on another sob, trying his best to hold it in like he asked while he pumps his small pudgy fingers. “We don’t want Mama almost catching us again right?”

Ren nods profusely as he clutches onto Goro’s shoulder with one hand, the other tiny hand concealing his own mouth while Goro continues to thrust his fingers inside. They learnt a lot from last time, a discarded bottle of extra virgin olive oil next to them as Goro drenches his ‘husband’s’ lower half in the tinted lubricant.

* * *

_“I saw online that you needed to use something wet that isn’t water,” Goro says as he hides the bottle under his pillow, his eyes glancing back at the door in case his mum suddenly bursts through their secret meeting to call for desserts. “I’ll make sure to take care of you this time, Renren.”_

_“Are you sure? It really hurt last time,” Ren bites down on his lip so cutely, Goro has to hold the urge to pepper his abused lips with so many kisses._

_Unfortunately for the two children, they couldn’t do anything properly when Ren’s scream of pain woke up his own mother. They both had to quickly reassure her that her son was just having a bad dream and that Goro was just hugging him to help calm him down. It worked but their tiny hearts were racing so hard in their chests, immediately passing out in relief from themselves not being caught._

_“Mm hm! You can trust me this time, Renren. I swear on my Featherman Red figurine!”_

* * *

“‘M sorry, Goro…” Ren apologises through the hisses and gasps threatening to spill out, writhing on the sheets feeling empty as Goro takes out his fingers. The older of the two swallowed down his saliva, saying a little prayer to God that his mum is asleep just in case because he doesn’t want to stop again. “G-goro… It’s s-so cold-”

“I know, Renren, but I need to make sure you’re going to be alright first,” Goro explains slowly as he descends downwards, going past Ren’s cute little penis sticking up in the air until he reaches his puckering hole. The oil is dribbling out in copious amounts, making a mess on Goro’s bed but he’s seen how Mama cleans it, he can hurriedly sneak away in the morning to clean. “I’m gonna try something I saw online when I was researching, tell me if you don’t like it alright?”

Goro hears a muffled squeak when he drags his tongue across his cute hole, mimicking the two adults he saw in the corner of the screen. It looked like the boy underneath really liked it when the other one licked him there plus Goro can clean up some of the mess at the same time. Curiously, he peers up at Ren before he presses onwards, his heart squeezing in his chest at his ‘husband’s’ pink flushed face before him.

“I-it feels a lil w-weird...” Ren starts off quietly under his heavy breaths, swallowing down the lump in his throat. Goro is a little mesmerised at how his adam’s apple bobs up and down, mentally taking a note of it for next time to try that _other_ thing with sticking his cock in his mouth. “But it d-does feel nice-”

He takes in a sharp breath through his teeth when Goro dives back down, permission granted to essentially devour his cute hole. Goro lightly puts Ren’s shaking thighs on his shoulders, his eyes fluttering close as he indulges in the taste of his ‘husband’ through the bitter lubricant. Prodding his tongue in further, he penetrates into him with the intent to lick in more of his taste. 

“Aah no! G-goro, that’s dirty!” 

Ignoring his ‘husband’s’ hushed complaints, he continues to dig inside further. As much as his small tongue can reach. Goro isn’t fond of most sweets but he definitely would eat a lot more of them if they tasted like Ren. It wasn’t sweet but it vaguely reminded him of the smell of his Mama’s coffee in the morning, an underlying bitterness oversaturated with the refreshing cream. 

He laps up more and more of it, drinking it all down diligently as Ren throws his head back with an onslaught of shaky gasps and moans teetering on the edge of being a bit too loud. With a heavy sigh, Goro detaches his tongue from Ren’s hole, marvelling at the long line of saliva and oil connecting the two of them together. 

His ‘husband’ really is the prettiest of them all.

* * *

_“E-eh? What are you doing?”_

_Ren stares down at the small paper mache ring, the gold paint flaking off the edges of it and staining the middle of Goro’s hands. It was recess when the tiny six-year-old got dragged by his friend across the playground, worried that something was wrong because Goro had ‘that’ focused look on his face. The same face that he saw when he pushed over the kid who was bullying him just a few weeks ago, unfazed at the teacher screaming at him when she was patching up the bully._

_He was not expecting for Goro to get down on one knee and show off the project he was working so hard on._

_“I saw on TV that people do this when they like someone a lot,” Goro explains in a huff, his cheeks radiating a brilliant bright red that Ren rarely gets to see. He looks really pretty when he gets like this, always stirring a feeling in his heart since he’s the only one who's ever seen him get like this. “I think it’s like showing how much you love someone, like how Red and Gray were in Featherman. So, please be my husband, Renren! So we can stay together forever like them!”_

_“Like Red and Gray?” Ren’s eyes twinkle at the thought, excitedly showing off his tiny barren hand. It’s dirtied with bits of dried glue and rainbow glitter, his own project was a picture of him and Goro playing in his room on the weekend, but Goro’s expression softens at how eager he is. “Mm hm, I wanna be your husband Goro!”_

* * *

“Okay, I’m gonna do _that_ part again. You know what to do when it hurts right?”

Ren nods as he braces himself on the bed, his fingertips digging into the mattress as he spreads his legs apart just like last time, “Tap your shoulder three t-times…”

“Good… you’re doing so good Renren,” Goro praises as he leans down into his ‘husband’s’ neck, nosing around and taking in his sweaty scent before giving him a light kiss on the side. He holds back a chuckle at how Ren shivers beneath him, swiftly shimmying out of his own pajama pants and underwear so he can get to the supposed fun part. “Hold onto me if you need to, I promise I won’t mind.”

Immediately Ren’s hands fly up from the sheets to curl into his long brown hair, his arms shaking in fear as Goro lines up his cock to his hole. He doesn’t blame him for being scared, he winces internally remembering how terrified he was at how much _bigger_ he was compared to the six-year-old ( _“Goro, I measured it and it is almost eighteen centimetres!?”_ ). In all honesty, he thought he was normal till he saw how small Ren’s was, almost the size of his thumb while his own is half the size of his leg. 

Taking in one deep breath, he starts to push it inside. Like clockwork, Goro leans down to messily kiss Ren, concealing his loud wails and cries that make the seven-year old’s heart cry in sympathy. Yet he still doesn’t feel anything on his shoulder, the boy continuing to clutch onto him like Goro was a giant teddy bear helping console him. 

So Goro trudges on, carefully moving the rest of himself in more until his hips are flush against his own. Letting out a shaky pant, he didn’t realise how warm and tight Ren would feel around him. It felt really, really good. Goro remembers when his Mama came home with a hard-to-find toy of his favourite featherman, and that doesn’t even match how utterly nice it just feels to be connected with his ‘husband’. 

Goro thinks Ren is feeling much better about this attempt than last time. He’s quiet down significantly against his lips, holding him in place as he whines softly in between each kiss. With that easing his mind, he slowly pulls out just enough so that just the tip remains before starting to move like it did in the video. Fast and precise thrusts, his hands slowly descending down until his hands are situated underneath Ren’s thighs and hoisting them up for easier access. 

“A-ah… G-goro...” Ren sobs as Goro pulls away from him, his lips slickened with spit as he bites down on it to conceal any other noises. His entire face is coloured pink as his chest struggles to keep up with his pace, his breathing ragged and untimed. “G-goro, I t-think I’m g-gonna pee-”

It happens too quickly for Goro to even react, Ren’s pitifully small cock squirting the clear liquid right onto his stomach. He gazes in wonder at how he stains himself in such small bursts, experimentally rocking into him and watching in delight how much more spurts out. This spurs Goro to go faster, bucking into the heat that clenches around him just as earnestly while Ren yowls at suddenly being treated more harshly. 

“G-goro, stop!” Ren shudders as he clings onto Goro’s neck a bit tighter, his arms almost giving out on him from the extreme pressure and embarrassment he’s feeling. “I’m s-so dirty… I’m dirtying everything I’m s-so sorry-”

“No, no, you’re okay,” Goro reassures him, slowing down enough so he can focus his attention onto his ‘husband’ who needs him. All he can really think of when he stares down at his Ren, covered in his own piss and blushing a bright pink all across his small body, is that he’s just more beautiful than he was before. “You’re doing so well, just focus on me and how good it feels okay? Don’t worry about anything else, I’ll fix it later.”

“O-okay-”

He hears Ren squirt again with a loud moan falling from his lips, cutting him off entirely as his back arches into Goro’s cock. With how much Ren is shrinking around him, he thinks he’s gonna pee just like him soon. But it doesn’t really feel like pee, it feels more fuller and thicker building up with each slam to the same spot that has his ‘husband’ chant his name over and over again like he’s forgotten anything else but him. 

The thought of being the only thing to occupy Ren’s mind, even for this small moment, swells a sense of pride that spreads across his chest. 

“Hng! G-goro!” He watches Ren thrash underneath him unexpectedly when he hits something new, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his entire body arches up into the air. Goro snaps out his own trance from Ren wetting himself to check on him, his throat drying up at how absolutely pretty his ‘husband’ looks with his mouth open a gape. “I-it feels s-so good t-there! K-keep going there, G-goro-”

“Here? You feel good here?” Goro grinds into the small bump protruding out of his inner walls, his answer beautifully leaving his ‘husband’s’ lips in a choked broken moan of his name. Ren’s squirts also seem to be getting harder when he rubs against it, his own fluids almost hitting his chin with every thrust. “Okay, I’ll keep g-going-”

“Please please please,” Ren begs as he fruitlessly tries to buck up into Goro’s pace, whining profusely as Goro holds him down in place by his thighs. With tears in his eyes, he can only cling onto Goro as he trails his bitten nails across his back. It kinda hurts but Goro can’t really complain when Ren almost squeezes the life out of him through his dick. “C-come on! I w-want more!”

Goro grits his teeth to hold himself back, why is his ‘husband’ so dang cute? That pressure from before is building up faster with how hard and eager Ren is while clamping around his dick, just barely lucid enough to continue his harsh tempo of slamming his hips against his ass. He _really_ hopes now that his Mama is fast asleep because he can’t even help his own groans from escaping his lips as the wet slaps and squelches echo across the thin walls of his bedroom. 

It’s getting far too much for the young seven-year-old to handle, every sensation heightened to new levels as it overwhelms his tiny body. He’s shakier and much more erratic, all his senses overridden with nothing but the feel, look, smell, listen and taste of Ren. His cute husband, all for him, no one else can have him. 

Let this be his proof to him. Proof for a life dedication to his ‘husband’.

One final thrust, he shudders and collapses on top of his soiled body, something _wet_ rushing out of his cock and filling up Ren as his entire body slowly calms down. It’s like he pulled every muscle in his body, unable to move as more and more of that thick liquid pumps out with no control. 

He can feel Ren’s thudding heartbeat on his chest, slowly coming down from the crescendo and becoming in time with his breathy pants he hears in his ears. On instinct, he presses a kiss onto his pretty pink cheeks, chuckling at his cute surprised gasp as he brings him into his embrace. Goro hopes he wakes up earlier to fix everything up because he doesn’t want to move at all, everything slack and useless unless it’s for holding his ‘husband’ closer.

After some comfortable silence, Goro almost misses Ren’s quiet mutter before escaping into the dreamscape, “Goodnight, Goro.”

“Goodnight, Renren. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Yesu <3 uwu  
>   
> I hope i didn't completely mess this up, I did my best to include some of the stuff I knew you liked but my main concern was mostly nailing the shotacon part. I hope you enjoy your gift and that you have a wonderful birthday!  
>   
> Love you and your talented mind, I'm super glad we met and became close friends in this time. I only hope for nicer things ahead for you <3  
> 


End file.
